Corvus Eveningstar
Corvus Eveningstar (b. April 6, 2017) is the son of The Darkness and Heylel. He is the only first existing hybrid of his own kind to be sired by both a Primordial Entity and Archangel. He is a being that everyone believes to mark the end of all living existence and is claimed as a wicked creature, however this is yet to be certain as the rumors could be exaggerated due to the fear of a child holding the immense power of two vastly powerful species that mated to product a specimen of his kind. Because of this, many say he would bring far greater danger than Jack Kline, the son of Lucifer. Personality Corvus appears to somewhat share both of his parent's personality traits such as his mother Amara being apathy and Heylel's cold and stoic nature. He seems to view all human beings in a low regard as they are greedy and killers, much how his uncle Lucifer views humanity but he tends to mostly keep his opinions to himself rather than take action by committing genocide and not throw a tantrum. He doesn't trust much of anyone except for his parents and those that did not try to harm his mother while she was pregnant with him. Corvus has a hard time trusting humans or anything of supernatural are good and do not wish to kill him. He does not like any of his uncles and aunts as they tried to destroy him and accuse him of being something he did not grow up to be. The fact that he has a low view towards humanity maybe because he cannot sympathize them as he is not one of them, unlike his Nephilim cousin, Jack. He has trouble showing emotions but only around his parents as they are the only things in existence he needs and nobody else. Characteristics Corvus is the only one of his kind and first as he is a species to never be heard of as a Primordial Entity engaging intercourse with an Archangel has never come to an idea, but the ramifications predicted by some state that a Nephilim were considered powerful and ones sired by an Archangel was unimaginable, but the power Corvus is born is estimated he will become stronger than any Primordial Entity to exist, that includes being stronger than his primordial mother, The Darkness, as she was described by Death as a ancient and horribly destructive amoral force, so what Corvus will become is far as an unknown. He seems to share both dark and light nature from what both his parents represent. He can control all forces of light and darkness and nothing would be able to stop him. He shares his angelic parent's traits such as glowing eyes, wings. It is shown that he can alter his physical appearance to become a grey colored glow that is artfully glowing. The cloud if from The Darkness and the glow is from Heylel. He also can take on this black liquid skeleton form with black viscous wings and in this form, his eyes are glowing red, much like his uncle Lucifer's signature eyes.. Physical Appearance Corvus appears as a young Caucasian man with dark brown hair, green eyes with a hint of hazel, and pale skin. He has a very slim body and stands taller than both of his parents. Corvus is shown to project a large pair of angelic wings, which are big as those of an Archangel. During a fog, his wings seem to be manifest instead of having to emit a bright glow to reveal their shadowy form. Powers and Abilities * Nigh-Omnipotence: Corvus is the child of a Primordial Entity and Archangel, an entity produced by two immensely and extraordinary powerful species and inheriting their abilities places Corvus as the strongest being to ever exist. He is generally superior in terms of power and abilities to a Cambion or Nephilim. Just at the age of infancy, his full might holds approximately about half as powerful as Archangel's full power, more than enough to frighten all of Heaven just by being able to produce that vast amount of power at a still developing age. Goddess states that once Corvus full matures, he will become stronger than any Primordial Entity, including herself, the mother of all creation and Corvus's mom, The Darkness. Pretty much, no one would be able to stop or contend with him as he'd be able to destroy all of existence without effort and all hope would be lost. Nobody can force him to do anything, not even the combine might of The Darkness or Goddess. * Total Mimicry: Hence his title as the "Wicked Shadow", Corvus can perfectly mimic any individual in existence and perfectly copy their powers, abilities, skills, experience, knowledge, talents, or weapons. * Immortality: Instead of being half of a mortal being like Jack, Corvus is both two immortal species and can potentially live forever than the end of times. There doesn't appear to be anything that can harm Corvus, much less slow him down. He didn't have to go through experiencing human illness or hormones since he has self-control. * Super Strength: Even not being a hybrid cross between an Archangel, half primordial entity alone makes Corvus powerful to outmatch anything in existence. * Telelportation: Corvus would be able to teleport anywhere in the universe without limitation. Weaknesses Being half Primordial Entity and Archangel, Corvus holds no weaknesses that can harm or kill him but there might be only one or more things that can slow him down. * Sealing: The only possible solution in stopping Corvus would be to stop him just as Goddess locked The Darkness away. Trivia and Facts * The first name of Corvus is a Latin word, meaning both crows and ravens. Corvus's last name, Eveningstar is another term deprived from the planet Venus, associated with Lucifer and Heylel. The common term deprived from Venus is otherwise known as Morning Star other than Evening Star. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Hybrid Category:Archangels Category:Season 12 Characters